


velvet curtains like velvet ropes (pretty, but traps)

by verdantElf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Gen, Kravitz is a Good Bro, Lup's Not Over Being Trapped In An Umbrella For A Decade, Mildly Happy Ending?, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, the umbrastaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantElf/pseuds/verdantElf
Summary: Lup's...not really over being trapped in an umbrella for ten years.





	velvet curtains like velvet ropes (pretty, but traps)

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for user overwatching-the-payload on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

It happened so fast, like a disc on fast-forward, skipping and stilted and too quick to follow; she was casting fireball, she was free, she was fighting the Hunger with Barry and all of Faerun, watching as the Starblaster shot into the black opal mass, and then--

_They won._

\---------------------------------

There was some kind of celebration going on outside. Some kind of holiday of this plan that Lup had never bothered to learn while searching for her relic, and then couldn’t. The ‘Tres Horny Boys,’ as they had decided to call themselves, were outside, Taako undoubtedly showing off as he catered for the Bureau's employees, Magnus probably in some kind of drinking contest, and Merle doing who-knows-what. The guy has 1999 Party Points, he can do whatever he likes. Barry was probably being awkward in the corner, she mused, he was always a little shy until tipsy. They were all probably having a lot of fun visiting the moon base again.

Lup is...well. Lup is sitting in the Reclaimer’s now empty-dorm, too overwhelmed by the crowd. Lup is sitting alone, trying to remember that this wasn’t a dream, that she really, really is here, body and everything.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and has to stop herself from screaming when all she sees are black curtains.

Lup quickly stands up, unable to sit still, and decides to head to the kitchen. She couldn’t cook, in the umbrella, she reminds herself; this is real, this is real, I am here.

Something simple, she decides, something she can use her new body to eat and ground her. She works on autopilot, knowing easily where Taako would store his supplies, and blinks to find a perfect omelette in front of her. She sits at the bar, and she eats, letting the physical actions calm her until she no longer feels like she’s going to float into nothingness. The downside to it is that now Lup is intensely aware of the stillness and silence of the dorm, and it’s too much.

She hasn’t finished the omelette, and the dishes are still resting in the sink, but Lup couldn’t care less as she crashes out of the room, out of the dorm, and into the elevator up to the quad. She doesn’t have a plan yet, and she doesn’t want to be in the crowd, but she knows that she needs someone to be around, to assure her that everything is good, that everything is over. She charges out of the elevator before the doors have opened all the way, and looks to the field to see if she can spot someone familiar. The quad is filled with tents and carnival games, and Lup reads a sign declaring ‘Happy Summer Solstice!’ So that’s the holiday, she thinks idly as she scans the crowd.

She sees Taako, as predicted, in a booth near the center of the area, a huge crowd gathered around him. A loud yell reveals Magnus, and next to him, Killian and Carey, as they try to have a slightly drunk dance-off. She sees her beloved, chatting with an orc she thinks is called Brad, and starts to make her way over to him. Before she can even make it to the edge of the grass, though, a deep voice catches her attention.

“Hey, there you are! Taako was asking after you earlier.” She turns, and sees Kravitz, approaching her, a friendly smile on his face. When she fails to respond, still a bit shaky, his brows furl in concern. “Are you alright?” He asks, stopping a couple feet away from her.

She looks at him for a moment, confused. They work together, and hang out sometimes; it’s inevitable, as her brother is fairly in love with him, but they haven’t really shown any serious investment in each other’s emotional state in the past. But by the look on his face, she can tell he’ll actually care about the answer. Huh. “I’m...not great,” she says slowly, looking down, then back up at Kravitz, “I, uh. Could use some company, but I’m not really up for crowds at the moment.”

He nods understandingly. “Yeah, Taako loves the attention, but I’m not much for crowds myself.” He turns and gestures toward a bench on the edge of the quad, away from most of the action. “Want to sit with me until Taako’s done? Should be pretty soon, now.” He tilts his head questioningly.

Lup hesitates, but nods at Kravitz and says, “Alright, I guess.”

They walk to the bench, and sit down, in somewhat comfortable silence. Kravitz seems to people-watch for a while before asking, “It seemed like you were shaken by more than just the crowds, earlier. Would you like to talk about it?” He looks in her direction, now. “I understand if you don’t; we don’t speak much...but, maybe having an outside opinion would help?”

Lup turns toward him, and starts to say something about how no, she would just talk to Barry or Taako about this, really, no need to bother, but what comes out is: “I keep having panic attacks about being inside that damn umbrella, but if I know if I bring it up to Taako and Barry they’re only going to blame themselves, and honestly it’s not their fault, and I can’t stand to see them guilty over my stupid mistake! Like, I’m literally made of arcane energy, how did I not think that making a weapon that eats that very thing would backfire on me! Fuck!”

Kravitz stares wide-eyed at her outburst, and Lup looks back, just as surprised. Well, shit. She hadn’t thought it was this bad. Before she has a chance to start salvaging whatever had just happened, Kravitz speaks.

“I’m...really glad you felt like you could share that with me.” He looks thoughtful for a second, before continuing, “If it helps at all, the umbrella was pretty badass.” He quirks an eyebrow at her, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

It works. Lup chuckles, and quips, “Well, it had to be, I was in it!” Kravitz snorts at this, also laughing, and they’re both surprised by Taako’s voice above them.

“Well, it’s nice to see my man getting along with my sister! What’s the what, my guys? Taako wants in on the joke.” He grins at them, obviously still high off the attention from the crowd, face flushed and ears perked, tail curling happily behind him. She hasn’t seen him like this in a while, she realizes. She’s not the only one with problems to work through.

But now, she decides, is not the time for harsh truths and talks. “Nothing, bro-bro, how was your show?”

She smiles when he launches into a blow-by-blow of his show, and notices Kravitz is looking at her. She mouthes ‘Later,’ at him, and he smiles. They both just want to enjoy the moment, right now.

She grins. With the Hunger gone, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
